


An Arranged Marriage

by CupidThemself



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, F/F, Give Elsa A Girlfriend (Disney), Lesbian Elsa (Disney), My First Fanfic, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23372167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupidThemself/pseuds/CupidThemself
Summary: In this songfic to "Marry Me" by Thomas Rhett, Elsa is in an arranged marriage to save her father's company. However, it is made clear to her that she doesn't need to marry if she wants to be with someone.Honeymaren is in love with Elsa, Elsa loves her back but doesn't think that Honey will ever say that she feels the same as Elsa does; thus causing two pining lesbians being useless.~ ~ ~ ~Enjoy!~
Relationships: Elsa & Honeymaren (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Kudos: 45





	An Arranged Marriage

**_She wants to get married, she wants it perfect._ **  
**_She wants her grandaddy preaching the service._ **  
**_Yeah, she wants magnolias out in the country._ **  
**_Not too many people, save her daddy some money._ **

**_Ooh, she got it all planned out._ **  
**_Yeah, I can see it all right now._ **

Honey was pacing back and forth, there wasn't much time until Elsa would exit the back room and walk down the isle (Two hours, to be precise.) She had to do this **now** , or she would lose Elsa to a _man_ of all things.

"Maren, it'll be fine. You know she doesn't love him, you have to go tell her how you feel!"

Screams the maid of Honor, Anna, while Honeymaren is pacing back and forth. Her thoughts were in a rampage, racing all around in her mind.

"How can I do this to her, Anna? It's her wedding day and I'm supposed to be in her wedding party, and-"  
She's cut off by a finger literally squishing her lips shut.

"Honeymaren, Elsa doesn't love this guy. Are you seriously going to let her marry someone when you and I _both_ know she's a lesbian?"  
At this, Honey freezes. How could she have forgotten that simple, yet huge, detail?

"Oh."

"Yeah."

_**I'll wear my black suit, black tie, hide out in the back.  
I'll do a strong shot of whiskey straight out the flask.  
I'll try to make it through without crying so nobody sees.** _

_**  
Yeah, she wanna get married,  
But she don't wanna marry me.** _

Fifteen minutes later, Anna is finally done hyping Honey up for the big confession when she feels determined enough to walk up to Elsa's dressing room. On the inside, however... What she hears is something that makes her gut twist and drop.

"Ryder, I've told you a million times that I'm not going to drop everything to run away with Maren!"  
It was almost impossible not to hear the commotion from the hallway, so Honey stepped closer and decided to open the door. The least she deserved was closure, right? ... Right?

"And why not, Els? You've been in love with her since you two were in high school!"  
Ryder is matching her tone of voice, working frantically to get Elsa to just _believe_ for one second.

"Because I can't marry someone who wont be able to provide for me in five years, or someone who will be the reason my father's company fails! Okay? She isn't good enough for me, or the company. Who knows if she'll just leave me and sleep around!"  
This sent chills down Honey's back as she moved to shut the door, a soft creak giving way to her presence. Elsa is the first to see Honey and she freezes, becoming even more pale than usual (if possible.)  
"Honey, I-"

"Don't, Elsa. I get it, just... Call one of your 'backups.' I'll leave my dress in the other room."  
With that, she turns and slams the door shut. She felt tears welling up in her eyes, but couldn't tell if it was from anger or sadness. ' _Probably Both._ ' She would think to herself, ready to get out of there. It's a good thing she had already planned a plane ticket to take her back up North, because Honey felt too defeated to do anything else.

_**I remember the night when I almost kissed her.  
Yeah, I kinda freaked out, we'd been friends for forever.  
And I always wondered if she felt the same way.  
When I got the invite, I knew it was too late.  
** _ _**And I know her daddy's been dreading this day,** _  
_**Oh, but he don't know he ain't the only one giving her away** _ _**.** _

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

**Flashback: Three Months** **Ago**

_It was Elsa's engagement party, and Honeymaren was hiding out in the kitchen. If anyone had asked, she would be waiting for the caterer to arrive so that she could direct them where to set up. Elsa's father, however, saw through that lie._

_  
_ "You know she doesn't love him, right?" _  
He would ask as she jumped, unaware that he had even entered the kitchen._

"That seems to be the only topic people bring up around me these days."

_She'd say after a quiet scoff. Honestly, it was like these people have been trying to tell her something; instead they've been reminding her that the woman she loves would be marrying another man._

"Maren, please. Give it a chance."

_He would say, almost seeming desperate to give his daughter the happiness she deserved. Anna was already fit to marry that man who worked with ice; They would do significant amounts of help to the company._

"I don't know what you're talking about."

_She would mutter, looking ashamed of denying how she felt. Agnarr would sigh and shake his head, moving over to put a hand on Honeymaren's shoulder._

"Do something before it's too late, Maren. _Please._ "  
_He would turn, preparing to leave before;_

"Or both of you might regret it."

**End of Flashback**

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

****_**I'll wear my black suit, black tie, hide out in the back.**  
**I'll do a strong shot of whiskey straight out the flask,**  
**I'll try to make it through without crying so nobody sees.** _

_  
**Yeah, she wanna get married...**  
**But she don't wanna marry me.** _

Honeymaren is barely holding back her tears as Ryder is screaming out her name. He would be pounding on the door of her hotel room, but she wouldn't respond. All she had to do was reschedule her flight to a few hours earlier, which wouldn't be that big of a deal because she had called in a favor.

"C'mon Mare, open up. She didn't mean that and you know it!"

He is trying, and failing, to reason with his sister. From the side glance, it would look exactly like Anna and Elsa's scene at the end of "Do you want to build a Snowman?" However, Ryder is slumped against the door as Maren is sobbing on the floor.

"Go away, Ryder."

She speaks it in such a soft and deflated voice that Ryder knows he's lost. There would be no way he could cheer her up, for fuck's sake - She just got her heart broken by the woman she's been in love with since high school - and here Ryder is trying to get her to come to Elsa's wedding.  
"Shit, I'm sorry.."

His voice quiets for a few minutes before he speaks up one last time.

"Just... Give me your letter for her. I'll hand it to her before she walks down the Isle and you can be on your way. How about that?"

The only response he gets is a note being slid under the door before shuffling is heard, getting farther and farther away from the door.

_**Bet she got on her dress now, welcoming the guests now.  
I could try to find her, get it off of my chest now,  
But I ain't gonna mess it up, so I'll wish her the best now.** _

Ryder is running like a maniac, trying to get to Elsa before the clock strikes zero. He knows she still has about an hour, but Honey's flight would be leaving around the same time as her reception would be.

"Anna!"

He screams when he finally finds one of the sisters. He's out of breath and gagging from the lack of water mixed with the amount of air he's inhaling.  
"Get this to Elsa, now! Tell her its from Maren."

Anna looks extremely confused, but Ryder just ran up to her while in his tux and formal shoes; so she knows it must be important. He didn't have the money to be ruining expensive things like the clothes he was currently wearing, and she knew that. So; with a nod, Anna finally retreated into the room designated for Elsa's dressing and makeup.  
"Elsa, here."

In the dressing room, Elsa is trying to stop herself from crying. She didn't have the time to re-do her makeup before the wedding if she were to cry and mess it up.

"Anna, I told you that I want to be alo-"

"It's from Honeymaren."  
Anna states as she drops it on the coffee table before turning to walk out of the room.

Now this had caught her attention.

_**So I'm in my black suit, black tie, hiding out in the back.  
Doing a strong shot of whiskey straight out the flask,  
I'll try to make it through without crying so nobody sees.** _

_**Yeah, she wanna get married...** _

_Dear Elsa,_

_I know that this is the most cowardly way to say it, but I have something to confess._

_You see, I realized it way back in the beginning of our Junior year in High School._

_Do you remember when we were playing spin the bottle, and I had to spin it but it landed on a football jock that made me uncomfortable? How you reached in the middle and turned the bottle so that it was facing you instead._

_You risked your whole reputation just to make sure I'd be giving my first kiss to someone who wasn't a stranger. You had to spin it afterwards and it landed on me, thus meaning we had to make out in front of ten other teens._

_You still didn't care, as long as I felt okay. And finally it was my turn once more and it landed on you.. We were locked in a closet for seven minutes, and instead of acting like you hated me, or like you were uncomfortable... You asked if I was okay._

_That, Elsa, is when I first realized I was in love with you._

_Yeah, it was almost ten years ago, and it sounds absolutely stupid to write down on paper, but I've been in love with you for ten years now._

_I know that by the time you'll read this, it'll just be another wedding gift and you'll be married. But on the off chance that you actually decided to read it before then... I'll have disappeared halfway through the wedding. I'm not sure if you noticed but, I'm heading back home. No, not our old shared apartment... Home as in up North. I've decided to move back and help my father with the farm._

_This is my half-assed goodbye, Els. I'm sorry I couldn't say it to your face but.._

__

_I love you, with all of my heart_

_~ Honeymaren_

_**Yeah, she gonna get married.  
But she ain't gonna marry me,  
Whoa, she ain't gonna marry me, no.** _

Elsa shot up from her seat, stomping her way to the door with an angry look on her face.  
"If this is supposed to be some sort of a cruel joke, it isn't funny. Why would you give this to me, Anna?"

Anna is sitting there with her head in her hands as Ryder steps up to defuse the situation.

"Anna didn't write that, Elsa. Honeymaren did, and she was serious about heading back home. But.."  
At this, Anna's head perks up. She didn't know about any 'buts' in this plan at all.

"Her plane leaves in less than an hour instead of in two and a half hours. You have to make the choice. Marry some random douche by the name 'Hans,' or go and _find the woman you've loved for ten years._ "   
Ryder looked exhausted, but he wouldn't let his sister get hurt at all. If this means making Elsa choose something ~~Not all that~~ difficult, he would do it.

"What airport is she at?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you so much for reading my fic! It's the first fanfic I've ever attempted to create, and i'm hoping it doesn't end up terrible...


End file.
